yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
☆ ☆ | romaji = Yūgiō Āku Faibu | other = | genre = }} TV Tokyo, BS Japan | network other = * Anibox TV * Anione TV * Champ TV | first aired = April 6, 2014http://blog.livedoor.jp/maxut/archives/34811273.html | last aired = | num of episodes = 40 (as of January 25, 2015) | ref = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-Ⅴ (read as "Arc Five") is a Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series, the fourth main spin-off series, which began airing in Japan on April 6, 2014, following the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. The series focuses on a new protagonist, Yuya Sakaki. As with the previous spin-offs, it focuses on (and introduces) a new type of Summon, Pendulum Summon, as well as Pendulum Monsters and the mechanic in general. This series marks the only Yu-Gi-Oh! series to show all unique types of Summoning from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (though at the time, both Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX showed the available Summoning types): Fusion Summon (from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Ritual Summon (from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Synchro Summon (from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's), Xyz Summon (from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL), and the newly introduced Pendulum Summon. Story Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V centers around Yuya Sakaki, as he tries to escape from harsh reality by smiling. But one Duel leads him to make a determination to confront the difficulties and he will get the power of infinite possibilities. The show's main theme is "Take a step forward with courage!!" Yuya is a student at a preparatory school, learning to become an "entertainment Duelist", a type of professional Duelist. The story is set in Maiami City on the coast of Japan. Leo Corporation is run by its president Declan. Thanks to the spread of the company's "Solid Vision with mass," "Action Duels" are born in Maiami City and has reached worldwide popularity. Children look up to star-level Pro Duelists, and they learn Summoning and Duel styles at various large and small cram schools, including the You Show Duel School that Yuya attends and the largest of such schools, Leo Duel School (LDS). One day, Yuya ends up fighting an exhibition match with the current champion of Pro Duel world… During the Duel, Yuya's pendant begins to glow, giving him access to a never-before-seen type of summoning called Pendulum Summoning. This causes the Leo Corporation to take an interest in Yuya. Meanwhile, a dark Duelist is trying to take down the Leo Corporation, and he looks exactly like Yuya! In order to become a pro and follow in his father's footsteps, Yuya must win four matches in a row to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship. During this challenge, Yuya grows as a Duelist and eventually gains entry into the tournament. As the tournament is about to begin, Declan wonders whether Yuya has the strength to protect the world from Reo Akaba. The Miami City Championship is underway, and Yuya's first match is against his rival: Shingo Sawatari. When they last met, Shingo promised that he would master Pendulum Summoning before their next duel and defeat Yuya. Meanwhile, Sora's opponent is none other than Shun, a highly dangerous duelist who has entered the tournament at Declan's request. Ultimately, Yuya and his friends have found themselves in a ever-growing mystery surrounding the major dueling schools in the city. Characters Music Japanese opening theme 1: Believe x Believe * Performer: Bullettrain * Episodes: 001-030 Japanese opening theme 2: Burn! * Performer: Bullettrain * Episodes: 031-ongoing Japanese ending theme 1: One Step * Performer: Pendulum★Cute * Episodes: 001-030 Japanese ending theme 2: Future fighter! * Performer: Kensho Ono and Hosoya Yoshimasa * Episodes: 031-ongoing The first official soundtrack CD, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Sound Duel 1, was released by Marvelous Entertainment on August 20, 2014. The 2nd official soundtrack CD, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Sound Duel 2, will be released by Marvelous Entertainment on January 20, 2015. Episodes Manga A one shot manga chapter was published in the 7/2014 issue of V Jump, featuring a Duel between Yuya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba. It is currently unknown whether there will be a continuous manga series as well in the future. Allusions to previous series Like the series' predecessor, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, this series has many allusions to the previous Yu-Gi-Oh! series. However, unlike ZEXAL and more akin to the original series, GX and 5D's, ARC-V also contains hints of continuity within the series, of which while none thus far have directly correlated with concise plot lines or characters from previous series, they have recognized previous technologies used in series past (i.e. the use of all major monster categories up until this point and the use of a Duel Runner.) * Yuya Sakaki's ace monster, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", has 2500 ATK, like all of the previous protagonists' ace monsters. Like all of the ace monsters since GX, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" has 2000 DEF. It is also Level 7 like Yugi's "Dark Magician" and Jaden's "Elemental HERO Neos". It also follows the rotation of Attributes and Types that started from the first series. However, it is the first to have the Attribute of one previous ace monster and the Type of another, in this case the DARK Attribute of "Dark Magician" and the Dragon Type of "Stardust Dragon" (since Yuma's "Number 39: Utopia" had both the Type and Attribute of "Neos"). * As with all series since GX, the protagonist's Deck focuses on monsters from the Extra Deck (though here they don't start out there) and like all series since 5D's, the monsters (including the protagonist's ace monster) are a new type of card introduced in that series. * The Duel Disks used in the series seem to be a hybrid of previously mainstream Disks from most of the previous series: ** The Disk's card table is composed of Solid Vision energy, very similar to the Disks used by the Three Pure Nobles as well as the Disks used by Duelists in the said trio's alleged future of which Synchro Summoning dooms the human race. *** The said card table is also in a very strikingly similar shape to the original Kaiba Corp Duel Disks first utilized in the Battle City. ** The touchscreen computer portion of the Disks as well as the Deck slot locations also strongly mirror each respective component seen in the D-Pads in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. *** Indeed, this portion of the Disk is colored red in Yuya's (main character in ARC-V) Disk, similar to how Yuma's (main protagonist in ZEXAL) D-Pad is red-colored. * The first Duel of the series has the opponent use a monster with 3000 ATK (though for the first time its ATK is raised beyond that) and it is defeated by using a (if not the) ace monster and altering the ATK of one or both monsters. ** The opponent is a strong figure (in at least some respects), which draws attention when they lose. As with the original series and ZEXAL, the opponent is a known Duel Monsters champion, and as with GX and 5D's the opponent is not the protagonist's rival, but simply someone with authority in the matter of the Duel. * As with all previous series, after the protagonist's premiere victory, the next Duel and/or episode takes a step back and shows a different result. In the original series, episode 2 features Yugi/Yami Yugi just barely not defeating Pegasus due to a timer. In GX, Jaden just barely doesn't defeat Chazz because the Duel was interrupted. In 5D's, Yusei is first shown losing to Jack in a flashback and then partakes in the first regular Duel of the series. In ZEXAL, Yuma outright loses to Caswell after realizing he doesn't possess the Numbers anymore and Astral is nowhere to be seen. Here, Yuya loses to Yuzu by putting himself in a tight spot to try Pendulum Summoning and not being able to do so. * Shun Kurosaki, Reginald Kastle and Joey Wheeler mirror each other with the fact that all three fight for the safety of their younger sisters (Ruri Kurosaki, Rio Kastle and Serenity Wheeler, respectively). * Declan, Kite Tenjo and Seto Kaiba also mirror each other with the fact that all three share a strong bond with their younger brothers (Reira, Hart Tenjo and Mokuba Kaiba, respectively). * Berserk Mode is similar to The Gentle Darkness in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Dark ZEXAL in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. All three abilities force the wielder(s) to enter a frenzied state, altering their personalities negatively. Jaden, Astral, and Yuya, the wielders of the respective abilities in question, developed aggressive Dueling styles as a result. Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yuya's pendant causes his gaming ability to evolve and win the current Duel, but does not allow him to remember. This is similar to the earlier occurrences of Yami Yugi taking over for Yugi and Yugi would have no memory of his actions. ** This is furthered mirrored by the berserk state that occurs when Yuya and/or any of his dimensional counterparts clash with the effect causing a shift in how they duel and leaving them with no memory of what happened (even more so for Yami Yugi's earlier appearances where he would take aggressive measures against those he fought). This is further evidenced when Yuya and Yuto combine to cause this effect much like Yugi and Yami Yugi. * Yuya's first (full) Duel of the series is against the reigning champion and is Dueling due to his father's absence and uses the Duel to show the kind of Dueling he wants everyone to experience and use. This mirrors Yugi/Yami Yugi's Duel against Seto Kaiba for the sake of his grandpa and tries to teach Kaiba about respecting the cards and Dueling with heart. In both cases, when they lose doubt, they remember what their respective family said to them about Dueling (and essentially life) and draw their last card of the Duel, which allows them to win in one-shot using five monster cards in a way that had never been done before. * Gong, Yuya's best friend, uses a "Superheavy Samurai" Deck that functions as a monster only Deck. This is similar to Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend, making his earliest Deck (as seen in episode 2 of that series) entirely out of monsters though for different reasons. In both cases the main character consults them on this to understand their Dueling better (and in Yugi's case to develop Joey's abilities) in very similar settings. * Shingo Sawatari kidnaps Yuya Sakaki's friends like Marik Ishtar kidnaps Yugi Muto's friends in order to force their respective opponents into Dueling them. * Declan being the president of Leo Corporation mirrors Seto Kaiba as the president of Kaiba Corp. Both seem to be elite Duelists and have similar hair styles. They also own three copies of their ace monsters. ** Also, Leo Duel School is owned by Leo Corporation, like Duel Academy is owned by Kaiba Corp. ** It may be moreover implied that the Leo Corporation is a successor to Kaiba Corp, seeing as how both business conglomerates possess a de facto influence on the Dueling industry in each respective series. The Duel Disks that presumably were also made by Leo Corporation, are also very similar in appearance to the ones initially fabricated by Kaiba Corp. * Declan's apparently testy relationship with his father appears to be similar to Kaiba's relationship with his stepfather. * Like Maximillion Pegasus, Shun Kurosaki and The Academia have the ability to seal people into cards. * The Maiami Championship finals taking place through out the city is similar to how the Battle City tournament was held. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * The anime setting is primarily in You Show Duel School, similar to GX's Duel Academy. ** The class system of the schools in ARC-V (i.e. Leo Duel School in comparison to You Show Duel School) mirrors the class system trichotomy that the Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red dorms respectively embody. ** Yuya (the main protagonist in ARC-V) sports a red shirt as part of his attire and attends a school that seems to be the lowest on the "totem pole," similar to how Jaden Yuki (the main protagonist in GX) wears a red jacket that is reflective of his dorm, Slifer Red, of which is the most pauperized of the three dorms. * Shingo Sawatari's personality is similar to Chazz Princeton's. Both Duelists are arrogant and believe that strong and rare cards can win Duels. They swore revenge on the main protagonists of their respective series after being defeated by them. ** Both were, at one point, also accompanied by a few toadies. ** Both lost in episode 4 of their respective series to the respective protagonists by cards they considered weak. ** The next time they Dueled, they also both almost completely altered their Decks from newly introduced cards to cards from an archetype established in the previous series with a few additions to it (Chazz from using mostly Fiends to the "VWXYZ" cards whereas Shingo switched from the "Darts Shooter" cards to the "Monarchs") and completely clear their opponent's field in their last turn before losing an exactly zero loss. They then change the cards in their deck again before their next duel. * In episode 8, the LDS sent elite Duelists from their school to the You Show Duel School to Duel students from the latter as a sort of "punishment" to rectify Yuto's (who they think was really Yuya) actions in the previous episode. This is similar to how Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale were forced to Duel the Paradox Brothers (the latter characters touted as two of the most elite Duelists in GX) as punishment for illegally entering the Abandoned Dorm. * The series acknowledges the existence of Fusion Monsters as monsters only the elite use. * Like Sartyr, Michio Mokota's Deck is a cooking theme. * Like Bob Banter, Eita Kyuando's Dueling style involves a quiz theme. * Mieru Hochun is an expert in fortune telling like Sartorius. ** In addition, she uses Arcana Force cards as her Tarot cards, since the Arcana Force represent the Tarot. *Yuya and Jaden primarily focus on specific archetypes, "Performapal" and "Elemental HERO", respectively. * Yuya's strategy of swarming the field with monsters via is just like Jaden Yuki's strategy of bringing Fusion Monsters with relative ease. * In episode 36, when Sora is sent back to the Academia, there are people walking around wearing Red, Yellow, and Blue blazers, similar to that of GX's Duel Academy. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Just like Turbo Duels, Action Duels require a Field Spell Card to be activated before the start of the Duel that sets rules on a specific type of Spell Card (and also Trap Cards here) that are unique to those Duels. Also, the Duelists riding around on their monsters within the field can be seen as an evolution of using Duel Runners. * Both Yuya and Yusei Fudo have a similar strategy: swarming the field with monsters that are generally low in power/Level, but have beneficial effects to compensate for low power, while setting up for their respective aces to deal the final blow. * Yuto has an ability to inflict real damage, destruction and pain, which is similar to both Psychic Duelists and Shadow Duels. * The series acknowledges the existence of Synchro Monsters as monsters only the elite use. * Yugo, a Duelist from the Synchro Dimension, uses a Duel Runner. Furthermore, his ace monster, "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon," has 2500 ATK and DEF and is a Dragon-Type WIND Attribute Synchro Monster, like Yusei Fudo's "Stardust Dragon." **In addition, Yugo copying Yuya's appearance as a Turbo Duelist is similar to Z-ONE copying Yusei, which was revealed in Z-ONE's flasback. * Declan insinuating an evolution in Pendulum Summon to Yuya is very likely similar to Bruno showing further evolution in Synchro Summon to Yusei. In both cases, while the protagonist attempts to learn the new evolution, they Fusion Summon for the first time using their ace monster and one of their other signature monsters of the same card type as the materials. * Declan using the Maiami Championship to find duelists that can fight against Reo Akaba is similar to how Rex Goodwin used the Fortune Cup to figure out the identities of the Signers and have them fight the Dark Signers. * The field spell where Gong duels in episode 39 looks a bit similar to the Ecole de Zone card. ** Similarly Yuzo hiding from Gong in the duel is alike to how Sherry tried to hide while dueling against Crow and Akiza Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * When Yuya is losing a Duel and draws the card he needs to turn it around, the card gives off light which is similar to that of a Shining Draw. * Similar as to how Yuma Tsukumo didn't have any of the new kind of monster (Xyz Monsters) at the start of ZEXAL, Yuya began the ARC-V series without any Pendulum Monsters. ** In fact, both characters first obtained their first said monsters by supernatural means during their first full Duel of the series (Yuma obtained "Number 39: Utopia" after first using the Emperor's Key to open The Door, which in turn, scattered Astral's remaining memories ("Numbers"), leaving the said card behind, whereas Yuya attained "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" after his pendant glowed for the first time). * Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri mirroring Yuya's appearance is similar to Number 96 taking Astral's form. ** Indeed, Yuto uses a monster that uses a similar effect to Number 96's ace. * Yuya and Yuma Tsukumo own special pendants that were given to them by their fathers. ** Their fathers also gave them advice to motivate them in life - Kazuma taught Yuma "kattobingu", while Yusho taught Yuya to laugh when he felt down. The fathers also disappeared prior to the start of their respective series. ** Both Yuya and Yuma also regard Dueling as something intended for fun, rather than revenge or war. ** Yuya's "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (a Pendulum Monster) which is an upgraded form of his "Odd-Eyes Dragon" (an Effect Monster), mirrors Kite Tenjo's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (an Effect Monster) and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (an Xyz Monster), as both pairs are "Eyes" Dragon-Type monsters of which each said Effect Monsters' first upgraded forms are of the new kind of monster in each respective series. * The series acknowledges the existence of Xyz Monsters as monsters only the elite use. ** Furthermore all Xyz Monsters featured in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime thus far use the two colors from the "Number" Overlay Network together for a slightly altered appearance (similar to the additions to tuning for a Synchro Summon). ** However, it is implied that Leo Duel School had no knowledge of Rank-Up Xyz Evolution prior to the duel between Sora and Shun. *Like Kite Tenjo Dueling Yuma Tsukumo at their first encounter, Declan Dueled Yuya in two episodes. **In first episodes, both Kite and Declan Summoned significant strong monsters quickly ("Numbers" for Kite and each type of Extra Deck monsters showcased in the previous episodes for Declan) before sacrificing them to be able to play their 3000 ATK point monsters. **In the second episodes, Kite and Declan proved to be a match for Yuma and Yuya, then left the Duel unfinished due to something happening with someone they need to check on and leaving their opponents shocked and despondent. * Yuto and Yugo's confrontation shares similarities with Yuma and Kite's first Duel as well. ** The location where Kite and Yuma's Duel took place strikes resemblance to the devastated location where Yugo and Yuto were. ** Yugo's color clothing is the same as Kite. ** Lastly both battles were interrupted along with the fact that both Kite and Yugo left on a motorcycle. * Sora's personality is similar to Quattro's. Both Duelists hid their malicious personalities underneath a kind facade until the time was right for them. Their Decks also included horrific monsters. ** Sora can also be compared to Vector, the latter who masqueraded as Ray Shadows before unveiling his true form as a Barian. In a similar vein, Sora pretended to act cute to gain the trust of Yuya's friends before revealing his allegiance with the group who attacked Shun. * The Action Field Future Metropolis Heartland is named after and based on Heartland City, the setting where Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL took place. ** Furthermore, those belonging to The Resistance lived on this city at some point before it was attacked by The Academia. * Shun uses Rank-Up-Magic cards like Yuma, Astral, Eliphas, the Arclight Family, and the Barians. ** In particular, he refers to his Xyz Evolution as a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution like Eliphas did. * Shun and Kite share similarities with their Dueling styles. ** Both focus on summoning their Ace monster and countering their opponents with Spell, Trap, and Monster Effects. * Yuya's "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", Yuto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", and Yugo's "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" resonating is similar to Kite's and Mizar's "Galaxy-Eyes" monsters resonating. ** Mizar and Yuto gave a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster to the main characters of their respective series (Mizar gave "Number 100: Numeron Dragon" to Yuma, while Yuto gave "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to Yuya) just before they vanished before the protagonists' eyes. Also, Kite, who Mizar had brought "Numeron Dragon" for, appeared to Yuma before he summoned it much as Yuto did with Yuya. * Using Duel Fields for the Maiami Championship finals is similar to how the finals for the World Duel Carnival were held. External links * tv-tokyo.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V official site References ARC-V